Interaction
General MCC is equipped with a built in interaction system. You can activate the interaction system from the mission settings or by placing the Mechanics module. By default the interaction key is bind to the C button but you can change the key binds in MCC mod version by pressing Escape and "MCC Key binds" or in the mission version by opening the MCC Login dialog. There are two ways to use the interaction system: one is by clicking the button while looking at something the other one is holding the button while looking at something. The interaction options will vary depends on the object you are trying to interact with. ACE Compatibility MCC interaction is fully integrated with ACE 3 mod. If you are using the ACE 3 mod you'll see the MCC interaction's features in the ACE radial menu. IED MCC IEDs have their own interaction, if the in-game UI is turned on players will see a message calling them to use their interaction when they are close enough (below 7 meters) from an IED. So you won't know an Item is an IED until you are too close so approach any suspected item carefully. Once close enough to the IED players can choose between holding the interaction key or clicking it: * Holding: While holding the player will attempt to disarm the IED, a disarming animation will start and a progress bar will start filing until completion. Completion time may vary depends on the IED disarm duration. A player must hold the interaction key until completed or he will need to start the disarming procedure again. Disarming procedure might end with successful result means the IED will be disarmed, Unsuccessful result means the IED will be disarmed or critical fail means the IED will explode. * Clicking: Clicking an IED will open a menu allowing the player to create a controlled explosion by setting a demo charge on the IED. This requires the player to have a demo charge in his items. Once the demo charge has been placed the player need to move away and detonate the demo charge. AI Player can interact with enemy or civilian side AI. To do that the player needs to have a weapon aimed at the AI, and be no further than 50 meters from the AI and have direct line of sight. Once the player pressed the interaction key he will hear his character calling to the AI to surrender, this is where the courage system comes into play. Each AI in MCC has a courage value that is calculated based on the side of the unit. Civilians will be much more likely to comply than armed enemy units. Other factors considered by the calculation include; the amount of other AI in the targets AI group, the rank of the AI, the health of the AI, the number of players near the AI and of course random chance to reflect the AI personality. If the AI is refusing to surrender he will say something random like "Not gonna happened" and will stand in aggressive posture or just start shooting if it is an enemy. The players have the power of turning the tides by changing one or more of the factors such as killing more AI from his group, wounding him, using flasbang or non-lethal rounds against him - see bellow. Once an AI surrenders he will raise his hands up and drop his weapon to the ground. At this point the AI is called complying but not neutralize. With every second passes there is a chance the AI will try to flee or even pick his weapon again and engage the players. Once the AI is compiling the player should neutralize the AI. To do so the players needs to get close to the AI and hold the interaction key, where they will have an option to zipcuff the AI. Once the AI is arrested he will change animation to his hands behind it's back. Players can then command the AI. There is no way to actually secure and escort the AI currently in the Arma engine, so once the player approaches a neutralized AI then can hold the interaction key again to command the AI and lead him around. Each group of players can control no more than two AIs in any given time. Vehicles MCC Interaction key allows the player to interact with vehicles. While outside of a vehicle: * Clicking the interaction key will quickly make the player's character get inside an unlock vehicle from the player's side or the civilian side in any available position . * Holding the interaction: ** Choose which position to mount. * Access the vehicle inventory. ** Push boats to water. ** Flip turn over ATV. While inside a vehicle: * Switch seats inside the vehicle or mount turrets. * Open the logistic dialog. * Attach pod - Taru helicopter only. Dropping pods: While flying the Opfor Taru helicopter the pilot can attach or drop the Taru pods to the helicopter fuselage by using the interaction key. If the pod is dropped from altitude over 150 meters the pod will automatically deploy a parachute before hitting the ground. Doors MCC interaction can be used to interact with doors. While clicking the interaction key once while close to a building door and the door is unlocked the interaction key will open the door. While holding the interaction key a player may have more options to interact with a door depends on the equipment he have. Mirror under a door: While a player carry the tactical video probe item (in MCC mod) or the mine detector (in MCC mission) a player can use the probe to mirror under doors before breaching in. To do that a player must be close to a door and facing it then holding the interaction key will let the player open the probe interface. Use your movement key to control the probe and press N to toggle night vision on and off. Press Tab to close it. Breaching charges: Player can place a breaching charge on locked doors to make a force lethal entry. To do that a player need to have a claymore charge in his inventory. Then facing the door and selecting the breaching charge to set it. The charge will unlock and open the door while detonating. Locking/unlocking doors: While player carry the multi-tool item (in MCC mod) or the toolkit item (in MCC mission) a player can silently lock or unlock door. Keep in mind that Ai will disregard locked doors by default ArmA engine. Non Lethal weapons: You can assign weapons to act as a Non lethal weapons by adding a short code in your init.sqf file in the following way: MCC_nonLeathal = "prpl_6Rnd_12Gauge_Slug" By defining the MCC_nonLeathal variable with the ammo type, in the above example the prpl_6rnd_12Gauge_slug, MCC will disregard the ammo features and instead while shooting a human character in less then 30 meters the character will switch into agony stance and won't be able to shoot or move which will give time to apprehend them.